Motto! Ojamajo Doremi
Motto! Ojamajo Doremi (も～っと! おジャ魔女どれみ, Mōtto! Ojamajo Doremi) is the third season of the Ojamajo Doremi anime series as well as the sequel to Ojamajo Doremi Sharp. Like Sharp, this season began the week after the previous ended on February 4th, 2001. This season met its conclusion on January 27th, 2002, spanning 50 episodes, to be succeeded by the last season; Ojamajo Doremi Dokkān!. This season's notable motifs included sweets and cooking. Episodes [[Motto! Ojamajo Doremi/Episode List|'Motto Episode List']] Summary In this season the ojamajo are joined by a new girl who was given a second chance at being a witch apprentice after she lost her witch mentor tragically. At first this new apprentice rubs the others the wrong way but they soon both learn there is more than meets the eye and quickly befriend her! At the same time the wizards are once again trying to take Hana-chan away from the girls while they must teach Hana-chan to eat properly while they take custody of her again after she is cursed by the former witch queen to hate vegetables. Will the Ojamajo be able to help Hana-chan and keep her protected? And can they learn to work with Momoko when she does not even speak a word of Japanese?! Magic Items The newest tap has been upgraded into a two-piece object, including a big, toy looking bracelet and a small pearl ring. The ojamajo gain two uniforms in this season, as they did so in the previous season. To see more information please view Pollons or Taps and other items. Apprentice Uniform For more detailed info regarding uniforms please view: Apprentice uniforms. Related Media Films *Motto! Ojamajo Doremi: Secret of the Frog Stone OVA's *Ojamajo Doremi Na-i-sho *Motto! Ojamajo Doremi: "Together with Mama" Tell me ♪ Momo-chan Snack Cooking *Ojamajo Doremi: Traffic Safety *Ojamajo Doremi: Bicycle Safety Classroom CDs *Motto CDs Video Games *Mo-tto! Ojamajo Doremi: Maho-dou Smile Party *Mo-tto! Ojamajo Doremi (Sega Pico) Trivia * The OVA series, Ojamajo Doremi Naisho!, takes place during this series. * This is the second season to introduce a new witch apprentice. * It was never revealed how they got out of their Apprentice uniform(s) using the Parara tap(s) * When the series was beginning, there was rumors of a black witch apprentice named Kurumi Narashino. All that was known about her was her appearance and Riri, her fairy, and that she would supposedly appear during the middle of the season. Kurumi was later revealed to be a fan character who people mistook for official. Gallery End Cards MottoOjamajoEC1.png|1st End Card (Ep. 1 - 5) MottoOjamajoEC2.png|2nd End Card (Ep. 6 - 17) MottoOjamajoEC3.png|3rd End Card (Ep. 18 - 25) MottoOjamajoEC4.png|4th End Card (Ep. 26 - 30) MottoOjamajoEC5.png|5th End Card (Ep. 31 - 33) MottoOjamajoEC6.png|6th End Card (Ep. 34 - 36) MottoOjamajoEC7.png|7th End Card (Ep. 37 - 39) MottoOjamajoEC8.png|8th End Card (Ep. 40 - 44) MottoOjamajoEC9.png|9th End Card (Ep. 45 - 50) MottoOjamajoEC10.png|Last End Card (Ep. 51) Category:Anime Category:Series Category:Seasons Category:Motto